Fotogramas
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre Lily Evans posteriormente Potter a partir de frases de cine. No prometo ceñirme a los libros, la imaginación es poderosa.


_¡Buenos días a todos!_

_Sé que debería estar actualizando "Sin reloj ni calendario", de veras que lo sé, pero limpiando mi USB para hacer hueco a los apuntes en estas terribles fechas me topé con esto. No recuerdo ni cuándo empecé a escribirlo, pero al releerlo me ha entrado una nostalgia bestial (qué poético…) y al final me he autoconvencido para subirlo. Tengo escritas unas cuantas viñetas, aunque añadiré alguna más tan pronto como tenga tiempo, para ponerle punto final al fic. Espero terminarlo antes de septiembre, sinceramente, porque me iré a Budapest de Erasmus y entonces sí que ya no cuento con tener tiempo para nada._

_Bueno, sin más os dejo con la primera viñeta. Un abrazo a todos,_

_Kira._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Wendy, ¿por qué tenemos que crecer?**__ (Peter Pan)_

Tenía once años y estaba asustada. Daba igual que tuviese a mi lado a mi mejor amigo o que supiese que lo único que venía ahora era algo bueno. Había dejado a mis padres en la estación y me había subido a un tren que me mantendría lejos de mi casa, de todo el mundo que había conocido hasta entonces, durante meses. De repente, ya no me parecía tan fantástico ese universo que se abría con el descubrimiento de mis nuevos poderes. ¿Quién iba a protegerme si me pasaba algo? No podría regresar a casa si decidía que todo aquello no me gustaba.

Y Severus… Estaba tan emocionado de que por fin hubiera llegado nuestra hora, de estar yéndose bien lejos de esa casa que albergaba una madre débil y un padre violento, de tener la posibilidad de empezar una nueva vida. Y le entusiasmaba la idea de tenerme a su lado para pasar por todo eso juntos. A mí también me hacía ilusión estar con él, no os equivoquéis, pero no era lo mismo contar con él que con mi madre. A Severus no podría pedirle que me abrazase si tenía una pesadilla en mitad de la noche, ni tampoco llorar delante de él si de pronto todo me sobrepasaba, la dignidad me lo impedía.

Y, aun así, allí estaba yo, sentada frente a él en aquel compartimento del expreso escarlata que nos llevaba a nuestro nuevo colegio. Por la ventanilla veía pasar campo y más campo, siempre verde, con alguna que otra casita salpicando el paisaje con sus paredes blancas. El cielo estaba encapotado y parecía estar a punto de empezar a llover mientras anochecía.

Me miré los pies, calzados en calcetines grises y zapatos negros. Ambos llevábamos puesto el uniforme ya, y yo me sentía muy rara. Era la primera vez que me ponía uno de ese tipo, que no fuese de un equipo de fútbol o algo así. La falda gris y tableada me cubría hasta las rodillas, haciéndome cosquillas con su ligero bamboleo. El jersey me estaba dando un calor tremendo, así que me lo quité y me desabroché los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Era mi manía, si no, sentía que me ahogaba. Por suerte estaba tan plana que no había peligro de enseñar más de lo debido.

Claro que por aquel entonces yo tampoco pensaba en ello.

Severus sacó la nariz del enorme libro titulado _Historia de Hogwarts_ que había estado ojeando. Mis padres me lo habían regalado cuando fuimos a comprar mi material escolar y luego yo se lo había prestado a él, que apenas tardó dos días en leérselo. Y ahora disfrutaba volviendo a mirar sus páginas preferidas.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes - ¿Tan mala cara tenía que hasta él se había dado cuenta? Intenté esbozar una sonrisa – Es sólo que me he mareado un poco al mirar por la ventanilla.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a beber agua al baño?

- No hace falta, puedo ir sola – dije, levantándome. Me parecía buena idea tener una excusa para ir, por mi cuenta y riesgo, a ver por ahí qué ambiente había, así que salí al pasillo.

Estaba todo bastante vacío, aunque de los compartimentos de al lado salían voces tenues y alguna que otra carcajada. Di un par de pequeños pasos con cuidado, para pasar despacio y poder ver algo a través de los cristales de las puertas. Quizás había alguien conocido cerca, alguien que, como yo, acababa de descubrir lo que era y no se lo había contado a nadie, y nos llevábamos una sorpresa al encontrarnos. Pero no, sólo veía gente hablando animadamente, chicos y chicas mayores, personas desconocidas…

Cuando llegué al último compartimento antes del baño, ya había perdido la poca esperanza que tenía y había dejado de mirar a la gente. Sin embargo, esa puerta resultó estar entreabierta, por eso las voces de dentro se oían más. Escuché una risa y de pronto la puerta se abrió del todo y una bala me atropelló, tirándome al suelo contra la pared opuesta. Inmediatamente, en el umbral asomaron tres chicos cuyas sonrisas se tornaron en caras de preocupación al ver la escena. Uno de ellos se acercó con rapidez para ayudarme a levantarme, mientras su amigo, el camión que se me había llevado por delante, intentaba ponerse en pie también.

- Gracias – le dije al chico, un moreno de mi edad, con gafas y una sonrisa indescifrable.

- De nada. Eres demasiado guapa como para dejarte en el suelo. – luego se giró hacia el chico que se había levantado a mi lado, ignorando mi ligero sonrojo – Sirius, eres un bestia.

- Perdona, pelirroja, pero salí detrás del gobstone que mi _amigo_ – pronunció la última palabra con retintín – lanzó fuera del circuito.

- No pasa nada – dije, con voz tenue. Lo cierto es que tener las miradas de aquellos cuatro fijas en mí comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, y tampoco era una sensación que me gustase mucho.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó otro, de ojos color miel y pelo claro que tenía ojeras.

- Lily Evans.

- Yo soy Remus Lupin. A estos tres los acabo de conocer, a mí tampoco me convencen demasiado – añadió, para mí, en voz baja, sonriendo. El de gafas frunció el entrecejo.

- Somos James Potter y Sirius Black. El bajito que aún no ha dicho ni hola es Peter Pettigrew. ¿Eres nueva?

- Como vosotros, supongo – respondí.

- Sí, recién llegados – admitió el tal Sirius – Aunque no lo parecemos, ¿a que no?

- No más que yo.

Creo que esa respuesta no le valió del todo, pero su amigo de gafas no dejó que me replicase.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Lo que nos sobra es espacio – me propuso, con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

- Estoy con un amigo.

- ¿Lily?

Hablando del rey de Roma… Severus eligió ese preciso momento para aparecer en el pasillo y verme con las mejillas sonrojadas y rodeada de chicos. Por la cara que puso no debió de hacerle mucha gracia, porque pareció que se acabase de tragar un limón partido. Se acercó a mí y los miró a ellos con desconfianza. Claro que aquellos cuatro tampoco se mostraban muy amistosos.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó bruscamente James Potter, mucho menos amable de lo que estaba siendo conmigo hasta hacía un minuto.

- ¿A ti qué te importa? – claro que Severus no se quedó atrás en simpatía.

- James Potter, Severus Snape – los presenté yo, intentando rebajar esa tensión tan tonta que se había formado.

- ¿A qué casa tienes pensado entrar? – preguntó James, como si de esa respuesta fuese a depender su relación a partir de entonces.

- Slytherin, por supuesto – respondió mi amigo, con la nota de orgullo que lo caracterizaba cada vez que hablaba de la casa verde.

Las muecas de asco que hicieron el gafas y su amigo moreno fueron señal suficiente como para darme cuenta de que no era la respuesta correcta. Aunque no me gustaba nada la superioridad con la que estaban tratando a Severus. No tenían ningún derecho a juzgarle de esa manera. Puse mala cara.

- Será mejor que volvamos a nuestro compartimento, Sev. Faltan sólo treinta minutos para que lleguemos.

- Sí, mejor.

Sin siquiera despedirme de ellos, Severus y yo dimos media vuelta y regresamos a nuestro propio espacio. Ya me había formado una opinión sobre aquella panda. O, al menos, sobre buena parte de ella. Y no era una gran opinión, la verdad.

* * *

_Un review siempre levanta la moral, más todavía en época de exámenes (por eso del apoyo psicológico y tal)._


End file.
